Flowers in Your Hair
by SadieCee
Summary: Kile fell in love not with the way Eadlyn danced with the crown on her head — but with the way she ruled the world with only flowers in her hair.


**Author's note: And now I'm back from my long respite. Senior Year was a bit of a hell but I survived and I'm off to college in two months! I spent my first weeks of vacation fangirling and reading and "The Heir" was one of the books that I truly loved. I might have shed a tear or two, but that's our little secret. This one contains some spoilers so, that's a warning. Alright, enough with the babbling. Enjoy reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. They all belong to the amazing Kiera Cass.**

* * *

It's been a week since America recovered from her heart attack and because of this, she had been the subject of pleading of the love of her life, Maxon, and her only daughter, Eadlyn, to prepare a simple celebration for her well being.

Today, it was her beloved daughter who was in charge of convincing her.

"Eady, I don't want a big party. Just a simple gathering for our family, friends, and the boys in the Selection," America reminded her daughter once more, the thought of her stubbornness always at the back of her mind. "Please, my dear?"

"Oh, mother. You've never outgrown being a Five," Eadlyn teased, lying beside her mother who, in the insistence of his father, was still on the bed, resting. "No offence, though. I've always loved how you taught us to be more grounded; but how come you never get used to all of these?"

"Well, growing up in a family of humble beginnings has helped me practice a sense of importance when it comes to spending for unnecessary things. Unlike someone else here," America teased back, nudging her daughter back.

"Hey!" Eadlyn complained, laughing. "Well, I'm just so happy that you're okay. And I want to share my happiness with other people, of course. Isn't that a natural trait for someone who's going to be a queen someday?"

"You got me there, dear," America laughed, caressing her daughter's dark hair. "Alright, I'm officially conceding to this simple gathering; but only in one condition."

"What is it?" Eadlyn asked, looking at her mother.

"You give me at least one name of a boy whom you can see standing beside you during your marriage, or during difficult matters in Iléa that need a lot of contemplating," she said, smiling.

"Mother, we talked about this. I don't see myself falling in love with those boys! They're despicable," Eadlyn muttered. "They're hopeless, hopeless, young men. A queen, may I remind you again, can rule without a king by her side."

"Oh, are they now?" America asked, raising her eyebrow. "Or are you just afraid to admit that you now have favourites among them?"

"Alright, now is the best time to call for a meeting to discuss your party which will be held tomorrow at the Women's Room," Eadlyn said, standing up from her parents' bed. She planted a kiss on her mother's cheek. "Goodbye, mom. Rest well."

"Goodbye, I love you."

"I love you, too."

Eadlyn silently closed the door behind her and proceeded to the Women's Room, where her usual agendas needed to be taken care of.

It only took a few minutes after planning for Eadlyn to already have enough of deciding, choosing, and making up her mind for tomorrow's celebration. Just as she was about to harshly send all the servants away, his sudden presence in the room suddenly brightened up her mood.

"You sure do look like you're about to kill someone," Kile commented, standing beside Eadlyn. "So, still having fun?"

"If you keep this up, you're the one who's going to get killed," Eadlyn replied, elbowing him lightly. "So, what do you want?"

"Hey, calm down, Eady. I just wanted to help," Kile said, shrugging.

"You? Help?" Eadlyn asked in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Actually, I brought in some more people who'd like to aid you with preparing for tomorrow's gathering," Kile said, smiling at her. "Guys," he called out. "You come on in!"

Hale, Henri (with Erik, of course), and Fox entered the Women's Room, the four of them bowing down to Eadlyn as she politely curtsied in return.

"So, boys," Eadlyn asked, narrowing her eyes. "Exactly how long have you been eavesdropping to my sighs as I can't make up my mind with all the food, design, and whatnots that I have to choose from?"

Henri hurriedly whispered something to Erik, which must've been funny since Erik started to chuckle.

"What did he say?" Eadlyn asked, curious.

"Henri said that it just so happens that while they were resting from another game of sprinting, they were suddenly called by a certain someone," Erik paused, his gaze averting towards Kile, who just simply simpered and shrugged. "Who thought that you might need some help from us and our certain skills for tomorrow's celebration for the queen."

"Oh yeah?" Eadlyn said, smiling at Kile.

"Well, look," Kile began saying, pointing at Hale. "He clearly has an eye for fashion, so he can help you decide which colours can go together for the motif of the place tomorrow. Fox, meanwhile, said that you can let him be in charge of preparing a simple program to entertain the visitors. And of course, Henri with the help of Erik, can take care of the what is yet to be a splendid variety of food to be served tomorrow. Didn't he impress us enough with his baking skills?" he finished off, smiling at his fellow Selection men.

"And you," Eadlyn said, looking at Kile. "What are you to contribute for the future queen?" she asked, smirking.

Eadlyn couldn't hide the blush escaping from her cheeks as Kile held her hand. "I'm here to let you take a break," Kile spoke, his voice sounding so sweet in Eadlyn's ears. "Boys, do you mind?"

"No!" they all chorused.

Eadlyn smiled at them one last time and walked away with Kile, who was simpering.

"Where are we going?" Eadlyn asked quietly as they slowly paced the halls of the palace. "Do I have to change?"

"Of course not, you're always fine as you are," Kile said, smiling at her. "We're just going to the garden, nothing special."

"Oh, okay," Eadlyn muttered, twitching her lips as she heard that she was, according to Kile, fine as she was. _Fine?_ she thought to herself. _Aren't I supposed to be glamorous, beautiful, and regal? Why am I just fine in his eyes?_

She shook her head, finding it absurd why she suddenly cared about what Kile thought of her. They had seen each other at their childhood worst; there was nothing that would surely beat that.

She smoothed her simple, silver dress as they continued walking.

"Wow, I didn't notice that the roses are already in full bloom," Eadlyn grinned as she ran to touch the wide array of roses that made their palace more enchanting. "Mom would love it if she sees this."

"You're still the same, careless Eadlyn I knew," Kile said, smiling at her. "When we were young, we used to play in your garden and just run around until we get tired. No matter what we're doing, you would always stop and admire the roses whenever they're in full bloom. I practically had to tuck in a rose on your ear just so you could play with me again."

"Really? You did that for me? I don't remember that happening," Eadlyn furrowed her eyes as she picked out a rose. She tucked it in under her earlobe and faced Kile, grinning. "So, am I now the Eadlyn you know from back then?"

"Yes," Kile answered, letting a rush of feelings take over him. "Just the Eadlyn I grew to lo—, I mean, learn how to deal with."

"Hey!" Eadlyn said, smacking Kile's arm. "I'm pretty tolerable than most girls out there. Girls who, speaking of your sister, like to steal someone else's tiaras, literally!"

"Just as always, give her some allowance, Eady," Kile said, smiling sadly. "She grew up being compared to you; the least you can do is understand where she's coming from. She practically spent all her life living under your spotlight."

"Besides, I like you more when you're not wearing a tiara," he added, suddenly feeling nervous. "Uh, I-I mean, you're more of Eadlyn without the jewellery, make up, and all that."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Well, joke's on you," Eadlyn said, sounding hurt. "I can't marry a boy who can't accept that I grew up and will probably live for the rest of my life with a crown resting atop my head."

"I didn't mean it that way, Eadlyn," Kile said, defending himself. "I understand that, but I think that you have to look for someone who, despite your power and riches, sees you as someone who's just you. Somebody who thinks of you as someone who's just perfectly enough for him even if you lose your crown and you're just wearing, who knows, a flower crown made out of roses, possibly?" he laughed.

Eadlyn was supposed to say something, but she was caught on hold by the ringing of the bell that meant supper was coming. She hoped that her grip on Kile's hand was enough to steady herself from falling for her childhood friend.

Before she tucked in for the night, Neena excitedly reported to her about the progress of the preparation for the gathering tomorrow. She went on and on, gushing about Hale's great taste in color combination. Eadlyn, wide eyed, was truly impressed by how Hale managed to decide the perfect shade of blue despite the endless hues presented to her beforehand, and the colours that matched that particular shade Hale chose which, according to him, reflected Queen America's gentle power.

Fox, meanwhile, decided that the gathering would be a great chance to show the queen the talents of the remaining Selection boys. This, according to Fox that got passed on to Neena's hearing, was a way for Queen America to help her daughter decide on who would be of great use when there would be visitors in the palace one day when Eadlyn starts her term.

Of course, Neena would not dare to forget about Henri's exceptional cooking skills behind. He suggested that they would not only be serving pastries tomorrow, but also bite sized patties stacked in between bread slices. He also said that lemonade with different colours would really entertain the visitors tomorrow, most especially the children.

Eadlyn couldn't help but smile at how lucky she was to be given the chance to meet amazing young men in the Selection. She knew right there and then that even if she would choose to marry neither of them, she would still keep them as her personal advisers.

"Anyway, enough about those young men," Neena said with a sigh, still wanting to gush over them but afraid that she would go overboard. "What do you plan on wearing tomorrow?"

"I'm not really sure about that, but the air has lately been humid these days," Eadlyn observed. "I still might wear a dress, but just a simple and made out of thin cloth only. Maybe long, but not much of a gown. Just a long dress with an A line cut. Would that be fine?"

"Oh yes! But do you mind sketching it for me so I can start working on it tonight?" Neena asked, smiling. "I know that you have a beautiful dress in mind and I'd hate to ruin it by making something less than what you thought it would be."

"Oh, Neena, you've been nothing short of amazing! You should always keep that in mind. Even if you marry who's going to be biochemist someday, you should still have your own identity as a woman," Eadlyn said to her maid and companion, as she flopped down her bed, grabbing her sketchbook and pen. "Alright, I'll start drawing my dress for tomorrow. Do you mind waiting for a little while?"

"Of course not," Neena assure her, holding her arm. "I'll be here preparing the garments you'll be needing tomorrow."

"Thanks, Neena."

"Anything for you, Princess Eadlyn," Neena answered politely with a smile.

Halfway done with her sketch, Eadlyn heard a knock coming from her door. Neena, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, hurriedly walked and opened the door.

Eadlyn couldn't help but smile as she saw Kile waiting for her, looking more handsome in a less dapper outfit choice. He was currently clad in a loose white garment and tight black bottoms; and his hair was perfectly messy way that made him look better.

"May I come in?" Kile asked, smiling. "I promise I'll be here just for a moment or two."

"Oh, it's alright!" Eadlyn hastily said, smoothing her sheets. "You can stay as long as you want."

Kile mouthed an "oh", surprised with Eadlyn's remark. Neena's suppressed giggle was exchanged with Eadlyn's narrowed eyes, to which, sent Neena out her bedroom.

"So," Kile began saying, as soon as Neena fled to another place. "What's keeping you busy right now? Aren't you supposed to be bitching around?"

She ignored him as he continued to pace in her room, sitting down on the edge of Eadlyn's bed. He eyed the sketch of Eadlyn, and nodded at it. "It's wonderful. If you're planning on wearing it, you'll surely look pretty in that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, then," Eadlyn said, closing her sketchbook and scooting closer to Kile. "I'll have to wear this tomorrow if you find me possibly pretty in it."

"And uh, I thought that this," Kile paused, as he showed Eadlyn a flower crown made up of blood red roses. "will be a nice accessory for that ensemble."

"Did you just commit a crime of felony in my home?" Eadlyn teased Kile, elbowing him lightly. "Because if you can steal roses without being questioned by the guards, who knows what other things you can steal without my family's permission!"

"Does your heart count?" Kile whispered, leaning closer to Eadlyn. "Because I may have or may have not been planning ways on how to steal it and make it mine, and only mine."

Eadlyn leaned closer and kissed Kile; her lips touching his so lightly. It wasn't like their first kiss — this time, it was gentler, more slowly. It was, by fair, the purest and chastest kiss Eadlyn had in her life, and she silently thanked that she shared it with Kile.

When they finally broke away, Kile was smiling mischievously as he watched Eadlyn grin bashfully. He suppressed a laugh as he stood up from sitting on Eadlyn's bed.

"I shall go now," he said, Eadlyn simply nodding. He handed her the flower crown and kissed her gently once more, only this time on the bridge of her nose. He waved goodbye and she did the same, smiling at him as he closed her door.

A few moments later, Neena entered Eadlyn's suite and couldn't help but smile at her.

"What?" Eadlyn tried to sound irritated, but she was too elated to sound scornfully.

"Looks like someone is finally in love," Neena teased in a whisper.

Eadlyn groaned and threw a pillow at Neena. She laughed as Neena, who was laughing too, fell on the ground. "Don't start."

As she read the note that came with the flower crown, she tried to hide her smile from Neena to avoid more teasing for her maid.

 _(Queen) Eady,_ it said _. I have had a wonderful childhood watching you with flowers in your hair. - K. W._

Normally, Eadlyn would have kept the note inside the drawer of her bedside table, tonight, she tucked this little note under her pillow, letting her sleep peacefully through the night.

The next day, Eadlyn woke up at the sound of Neena humming softly as she carefully sewed her dress for the celebration later this afternoon.

She groaned as she stretched, and Neena turned around and smiled brightly at her.

"Good morning, Princess."

"Morning," Eadlyn replied, yawning.

"So, did you sleep well last night?" Neena asked her, giggling.

"Absolutely," Eadlyn gushed out, giggling back.

"Oh, by the way! Before I forget..." Neena said, holding two tiaras in each hand. "Which one of these do you think will match your beautiful dress?"

Eadlyn's lips formed an upward curved and told Neena to send these tiaras to Josie's room. "I guess she'll make use of these more than I will; in today's event, at least."

"Are you out of your mind?" Neena gushed, unable to stop herself from being so surprised by Eadlyn's words. "You're giving away your most precious tiaras to the girl who has always wanted to steal them away from you!"

"I'm giving them to her so she can stop stealing my tiaras for a week or two," Eadlyn explained. "Besides, I've got the perfect headdress already."

Eadlyn took the flower crown from the first drawer and showed it to Neena, who gasped at the beauty of it.

"It's such a precious headdress," Neena admitted. "It's simpler but more beautiful than your tiaras."

"I know," Eadlyn said. "Just like the one who gave it to me last night."

When Eadlyn entered the Women's Room that afternoon, the first person to approach her was Josie.

"Hi, Eadlyn," she said, smiling. She held the crown atop her head, making sure that it was really there and she wasn't just dreaming that this was actually happening — her wearing the crown of Eadlyn with her consent. "Thank you for this and for the other one that I chose to keep in my room. It must have taken a lot of your pride to give them to me. Anyhow, thank you."

Josie walked away before Eadlyn could respond in a more sardonic reply. She couldn't help but laugh and watch the people as they enjoyed the small gathering. Her mother was sitting on one of the chairs, chatting with her Aunt May and Lady Marlee, Kile and Josie's beloved mother.

Most of the Selection men were huddled in one corner, including Henri and his translator, Erik.

"Henri," Eadlyn said, smiling at him. "Erik," she looked at his interpreter, acknowledging his presence as always.

"The food presentation looks fantastic," Eadlyn remarked. "I can't wait to taste them!"

Henri translated Eadlyn's words to Erik, to which he replied in his voice. "Always welcome."

She smiled at them once more and walked towards her mother, who was now alone on the sofa.

"For people who are despicable, your friends sure have made this simple event a success," America said to her daughter. "Are you sure that this is still your work?"

"Excuse me, I'm the one who actually suggested this!" Eadlyn said, defensively. "Daddy just did all the approval and it just so happens that the Selection men are the ones who executed it really well!"

America was supposed to test her daughter's temper again by annoying her once more, but Kile was already standing behind Eadlyn, smiling.

"Your majesty," Kile said, bowing to the queen. "May I take Princess Eadlyn for a walk outside? It will be just a while and I'm sure she won't be missing out on anything, I promise."

"Of course," America smiled at Kile, then turned to Eadlyn. "Excuse me," she said, leaving the two alone, giving a Kile a knowing glance before she went to her friend, Lady Marlee.

"If I were just a girl who isn't expected to rule her country and you're just a boy who, perhaps, won't be obligated to be of service for me after your studies, I would find that to be the most romantic gesture, ever," Eadlyn said to Kile, smiling at her.

"And why is that?" Kile asked, offering his arm to Eadlyn.

"Because — it's not everyday that girls my age would be asked on a date. I mean, the boys asking the parents first, of course. I'm really smitten over the idea of trysts, but nothing makes a love more delightful than the approval of your parents," Eadlyn explained.

"Then I would have to keep in mind that I will never be asking you on dates from now on," Kile said.

"What? Why?" Eadlyn's voice hinted of disappointment.

"Because I would just have to ask your parents, and not you," Kile said, shrugging. "I promise that from now on, our dates will be known by your mother and father. Just to keep them on tabs who's leading the Selection," he finished off with a wink, making Eadlyn laugh.

"The garden?" she asked where they were headed to.

Kile nodded in reply. "Your parents loved it there, you know."

"Um, duh?" Eadlyn said, rolling her eyes. "Mom would practically use their fairytale of a story during my childhood. By the time I was ten, I finally realized that she was actually retelling their story."

Kile laughed. "Well, it sure is beautiful out here," he said as they arrived at the garden. "I asked the maids to place some food here so we can just stay and enjoy the view."

"Do you really find all of these beautiful?" Eadlyn asked Kile as she stared at the sky that complemented the whole palace's façade.

"Trust me when I say this, Eadlyn," Kile said, gazing at her. "I know beauty when I see one. Come on, let's taste Henri's masterpieces."

Eadlyn and Kile walked hand in hand together, silently.

"Kile?" Eadlyn whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you sure that you still want to leave the country and travel after you're done here?" Eadlyn asked, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Positive!" Kile said, smiling. "But in two conditions."

"I think that we've already established that you, sir, are always conditional!" Eadlyn said.

"Yeah, well," Kile replied, leaning closer to Eadlyn. "I'd leave the country for a while as long as you're with me. But then you're a queen so I'm not one to dictate your actions. So I think that I'd still want to leave the country, as long as when I come back, you're waiting for me."

"Those are pretty reasonable conditions, I must say," Eadlyn considered. "But I do have one request from you, though."

"What is it?"

"Please do your best to win The Selection. Can you promise that?" Eadlyn asked, hopeful.

"Of course," Kile responded, smiling at her. "Okay, what would you like to taste first?"

Eadlyn gasped as she turned to the table filled with cupcakes, pastries, and little bite sized sandwiches. There were three bottles of lemonade, that came in different colours — yellow, pink, and blue.

"Everything!" Eadlyn said, clapping her hands. "I can't believe that Henri was able to take care of all of these. One thing I'm very certain after The Selection is that I'll be keeping him around to take care of anything that involves food here in the palace and in Iléa."

The two ended up feeling so full after eating so much of Henri's pastries. Kile even wanted to stash off one of the lemonade bottles and a box of the lemon squares but Eadlyn unless he would share them to her.

To get off the feeling in their stomachs, they decided to stroll down the garden once more, this time walking on the grass and not on the brick floorings.

"You really look beautiful today," Kile said, glancing at Eadlyn. "I just like to, you know, say that to you before you complain that I'm not complementing you."

Eadlyn scoffed, remembering how she didn't look as regal as she was supposed to with her dress — it was dirty white, with a lining of beige on the A line pattern of the skirt. Her hair wasn't styled, just naturally tousled in waves cascading down her torso. She was barely made up too, just a little eyeliner and a gloss on her lips. She didn't even try to cover up the freckles on her cheeks and on the bridge of her nose.

She would like to believe that she dressed up this simply because she didn't want to take the attention away from her mother, but she couldn't fool herself — she did this for Kile to see her as the Eadlyn he knew.

To her surprise, she preferred looking this way. She felt lighter, more her. Sure, she loved the grandeur and the sophistication that being brought up to be the next ruler brought to her. But she figured that if she was to really serve the country, she needed to look the part of a selfless yet still presentable future queen of Iléa.

"Well, I figured that it's better if I looked simpler," Eadlyn smiled, smoothing down her dress. "Without them forgetting I'm still the queen, of course."

Kile laughed. "It was very kind of you to give Josie your tiaras. She barged in on me this morning and told me that I should keep doing what I was doing so you'll give her your whole closet!"

"That is not what's going to happen!" Eadlyn said, rolling her eyes while laughing. "Never! Even if you and I, you know, who knows...in the future."

"Ooooh," Kile cooed. "She's going to be disappointed, big time!"

Eadlyn laughed, swaying their intertwined hands together. "Let's play a game!"

"I'm listening," Kile droned.

"Tell me something you haven't told anyone, and I'll tell you something that I haven't told anyone else, too. Like, a secret for a secret?" Eadlyn suggested.

"Alright, you go first," Kile replied.

"Never gonna happen," Eadlyn teased. "I asked you first."

"Fine," Kile responded, rolling his eyes. "Eadlyn?"

"Yeah?" Eadlyn replied.

"Can you keep a secret?" Kile asked, his voice soft.

Eadlyn giggled. "Um, sure."

"Most people thought that it was Josie who signed me up for the Selection, but it was actually my intention to join," Kile confessed, scratching his head. "Well, yeah, that's it."

"No!" Eadlyn gasped in disbelief. "You did not! Did you just — you're lying!"

"I'm not!" Kile said truthfully. "Really. You know my mother hired a tutor for Josie's penmanship. She writes in impeccable cursive strokes like you do. But if you see my papers, mine had the sloppiest handwriting."

Eadlyn was still in utter shock on Kile's disclosure. "Why did you do that, though? The joining, I mean. You practically lived in the palace. When I marry someone, I don't think that would make much of a difference."

"There is, actually," Kile replied. "There's a big difference between living in the palace, and living in the palace with the queen beside me when I wake up every single day."

Was he actually serious? She thought to himself. Was he also falling for me?

"Besides," Kile added, looking at Eadlyn. "If I were to compete for a gem like you, I think that you deserve someone who really fought for you and won your heart — fairly and squarely."

Eadlyn blushed. She silently thanked the skies for dimming, because they covered the colour on her face. "Is it my turn now?"

"Mhmmm," Kile said, nodding. "You turn, princess brat."

Eadlyn smacked him hard before she began speaking.

"Ow, that hurt!" Kile protested.

Eadlyn laughed. "Sucks for you, Woordwork. But hey, Kile. Can you keep a secret?" she said as Eadlyn stopped walking.

Kile stopped, too, facing Eadlyn. "Yes, I can. What is it?" he asked, leaning closer to Eadlyn.

"I think the competition's going to be over soon," Eadlyn whispered.

"Really?" Kile asked. "And why is that?"

Eadlyn held Kile's cheek, touching it softly. "Because right now, I think I'm already looking at the winner."

It was already late at night, but Eadlyn still couldn't sleep. She was still elated with the rush of emotions that she felt awhile ago while she was with Kile. She knew that she probably ate her words that she uttered during the beginning of the selection. She surely knew that by the end of this, she was going to marry someone from the selected men.

And just like when she was five and afraid of monsters that she believed were under her bed, she rushed to her parents' suite.

In her pink silk nightgown, she silently ran to the king and queen's room. The guards were surprised to see her, but didn't hesitate to open the doors of the suite for her. She nodded, signalling her gratitude.

She shared a look of surprise upon entering the room, when she saw her mother and father sitting peacefully on their beds, talking to Kile who was still fully dressed up. He, laughing along with his parents, stood on the edge of the bed.

"Speaking of the devil princess," Kile joked, smiling at Eadlyn's dishevelled look.

Maxon and America looked lovingly at their daughter, but they both shared a laugh at Kile's remark.

Eadlyn scowled at them. "Excuse me, he," she paused, pointing at Kile. "Just made a hurtful joke about your daughter. Aren't you going to ostracize him and let him die?"

"Never!" America replied, laughing once more.

Maxon smiled at his daughter. "Not when he asked for permission from us for your future dates."

"W-wh-whoa. Wait, future dates?" Eadlyn asked, in disbelief. "Did I just hear...dates?"

America nodded, but let her husband speak for themselves. "Yes, future dates. For you and Kile — for the rest of your lives, together."

"But only if you'd want that, too," Kile added swiftly, smiling at Eadlyn. "Of course. The future husband should always subject him to the future queen."

Eadlyn rushed to Kile's arms and whispered to his ear.

 _"I'd love that."_

* * *

 **Additional A/N: I'd love to hear from you! Leave a review! *smiles sheepishly***


End file.
